Arcadian Skies
by SugarOtakuGang3
Summary: Steampunk AU. Sequel to 'The Clockmaker and the Air Pirate'. It's been a year since The Amelia crew went on their last adventure. Now it's time to uncover some answers from the past: What was life really like in Arcadia? And does Arthur hold a key to the world's future? M for later chapters, language, and sassiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Tasha: First off, I would like to just say... Thank you. Thank you everyone. You have no idea how wonderful it felt that everyone liked the first one. I mean, I wrote that one as a birthday present, and she uploaded it because she said it needed to be shared with the world and... wow. Just wow. And thank you. So so so so so so much. You guys helped me regain my confidence in writing. Seriously.  
Well, I promised a few people a sequel and here's the start. I'll update as much as I can but I do have school and work. But I promise I will try my hardest. *bows a billion times* Please, sit back and enjoy! 3**  
**I own nothing but the idea. Hetalia belongs to Hima-papa.  
**

* * *

It had been exactly one year since _The Amelia_ had overthrown Senator Kirkland. One year since Arthur Kirkland found out he was half Arcadian. One year since _The Amelia_'s crew had been pardoned by Rose. One year since Alfred fell in love Arthur. One year since _The Amelia_ greeted two new members.

Francis Bonnefey was in charge of cleaning and helping Yao in the kitchen (and reminding the cyborg to maintenance himself). Arthur helped Gilbert with repairs on the ship and was the one in charge of all finances, since he could haggle with just about anyone. Life aboard _The Amelia_ was… peaceful to say the least.

Or as peaceful as it could be.

"ALFRED! ALFRED!" Gilbert and Antonio screamed, running into the wheelhouse. Alfred looked over at them.

"What is it guys?" He asked, slightly worried. When they were excited it was usually a bad sign.

"Guess what we found?" Antonio asked. Before Alfred had time to guess, Gilbert thrust a piece of paper at his face. Alfred took it and looked over it.

"…What am I looking at?" He asked.

"Dove Caverns." Gilbert said. "And a huge pile of hidden treasure." Alfred looked over the map again.

"…Are you serious?" He asked, not being able to fight back the excitement in his voice. Gilbert grinned ear to ear.

"Yep. Lovino even double checked." He said. Antonio nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know little Lovi could do a back flip…" Alfred handed the paper back to Gilbert.

"Set the course. We're going to Dove Caverns!" He shouted. Antonio and Gilbert high-fived each other and went to their position. "Hey… have either of you seen Arthur?" He asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Nope. I think he's sleeping." He said. Alfred let out a sigh. "Is he still having nightmares?"

"Yeah." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. "Gil, set it to autopilot. I'm going to check on him."

Alfred walked out of the wheelhouse and to the Captain's quarter, which now had the words 'Alfred and Arthur's love nest' printed on the door (thanks to Gilbert and Kiku). He knocked on the door.

"Artie?" He called. Nothing. He opened the door and looked around. Arthur was curled up on the bed, sleeping. He walked over and sat beside him. "Artie? Babe wake up." He said, stroking Arthur's cheek. Arthur's eye fluttered open and he yawned.

"Alfie…?" He asked, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I dozed off…" He yawned again. "Are we in Mecha yet?" Alfred chuckled.

"We left Mecha about an hour ago." He said. Arthur looked up at Alfred sheepishly.

"Oops…"

"It's alright." He kissed his forehead. "You've been having a lot nightmares lately." Arthur looked away. "Wanna talk about them?" Arthur shook his head.

"Not really." Arthur said. "I'm going to get some tea." He said. Alfred smiled.

"Alright. We're going to Dove Caverns." Arthur raised his impressive eyebrow.

"Dove Caverns? Why?"

"Gil and Toni found a treasure map." He said, almost like a child. "We're going on a treasure hunt."

"…You do realize being an 'Air Pirate' doesn't mean you have to hunt treasure, right?" He asked. Alfred just laughed.

"Come on babe, where's your sense of adventure?" He asked. Arthur rolled his eyes and kiss Alfred.

"Were it always is. With you. Let's go to Dove Caverns."

Alfred went back to the wheelhouse. Arthur got up and walked to the kitchen, where Kiku, Yao, and Francis were drinking tea. Francis looked up as Arthur sat down at the table.

"No offense Arthur, but you look like hell." Yao said.

"Did you and Alfred have a little fun?" Francis teased, causing Arthur to smack the back of his head.

"No." He snapped. "Just… didn't sleep well."

"Nightmares again?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded. Kiku frowned.

"Perhaps you should talk to Alfred-san about them." Arthur stared at Kiku.

"How do you explain to your boyfriend that for the pass week you've been having a nightmare where he's killed?" Arthur asked. "Because I'm lost."

"More or less like you told us. Just with more tears." Francis added, causing Yao to kick him.

"Be a little more sensitive." Yao snapped. "It's bothering him." Yao looked over at Arthur. "It would be best if you told him. This isn't something that you should be keeping from him."

"Yao-san is right. Alfred-san needs to know." Kiku agreed. Arthur shrugged, pouring himself some tea.

"I'll tell him later. Besides it could be nothing."

"Nothing is when it happens once." Francis said, taking a drink of tea. Arthur's face paled. "Though I'm sure it _is_ nothing. After all, we got rid of a Senator. I believe the difficult things are done with."

~Later~

"I see a port closing in!" Lovino shouted from the lookout tower. He slid down the mast and ran up to the wheelhouse. "We'll be able to pull into port in about two minutes." Alfred nodded.

"No one's been here since the accident." Antonio said, looking out the window. "It looks like a ghost town."

"Is it safe?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded.

"The volcano went dormant a year after the accident. The air is clear. We'll bring gasmask just in case." Alfred assured him. "Get ready. We're pulling to port."

They anchored the ship, put on their gasmask, and stepped out onto the porch. The ground was covered in a thick layer of ash from the eruption one hundred years ago. Alfred looked around turning to Lovino.

"How are the oxygen levels?" He asked. Lovino answered by taking his mask off.

"We're all clear. Keep them on hand just in case." He said. Alfred nodded and pulled his off.

"So, this is Dove Caverns…" He said, looking around.

"According to the sign this is Cavern Town…" Arthur commented, motioning to a sign by an empty market. "The Caverns are just east of here." Francis looked around.

"I hope we don't find any skeletons."

"I doubt we will. They evacuated everyone they could, and the town wasn't very big." Yao said, looking around, running his mechanical hand over a table covered in ash. "We can safely say we're the first ones here."

"Well, what does the map say?" Alfred asked, turning to Lovino.

"We need to go to the caverns. The treasure's in there." He said. Alfred nodded.

"Alright. Let's go. Everyone stay together."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize that it has been a while since it's last update and that this chapter is so short. My dad recently has open heart surgery so I've been helping around the house, and before that my computer decided to spaz and completely delete what I had had saved and I refused to work on it out of spite and angry. Anyway, here's chapter two, left on a cliff hanger. It's un betad so I apologize for any mistakes you see. It's like two o'clock here so I'm a little sleepy.  
I own nothing but the plot.  
**

* * *

The Caverns were in a lot better shape then Alfred thought they would be. In turn, this worried him. What if there wasn't any treasure? What if the place is rigged with booby traps and his men got hurt, or worse, killed? A part of him wanted to turn back, to tell them to just forget it and go home. But that same side of him knew they'd just sneak off the ship and come back here. At least this way he was with them.

"The Caverns look really beautiful." Arthur said, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. He turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah." Alfred agreed. "They were the reason the town was so popular. Everyone wanted to seem them."

"One hundred years ago, they said that there were insects that lived here and they would glow and light the way through the caverns." Arthur said. "I wish they weren't extinct. I'd love to see them."

"Turn right at the next intersection." Lovino called from the back of the group. Alfred turned to Arthur.

"What do you think the treasures going to be?"

"Gold and jewels probably." Alfred grinned.

"Maybe I can use one of those jewels as an engagement ring." He joked. Arthur playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh hush idi-"

Arthur, however, did not get to finish the sentence, because he fell through the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Arthur screamed as he fell into the hole, landing with a thud.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred shouted, about to dive off into the hole. Gilbert held him back. "ARTHUR! ARTHUR ANSWER ME! ARTHUR!?" Alfred screamed.

"…I'm alright…" Arthur called back. "Bloody hell that stung…"

"Don't move okay Artie?! We're gonna come and get you!" Alfred shouted. Arthur stood up and winced. His ankle hurt. A lot. Arthur looked around.

"Hey…there's a pathway down here!" Arthur called up. "I'm going to see where it leads." No one responded, so Arthur took that as a sign to start moving. The pathway was dark and hard to see. Arthur cursed under his breath for not bringing his own lantern. Finding his way around was going to be difficult. Who knows when he could-

WHAM!

Arthur's face collided with a very hard and sturdy surface. He groaned and rubbed his nose. What the hell was that? Arthur looked up, unable to make out what it was he had just walked into. Arthur put his hands out in front of him. Whatever he bumped into metal and manmade. A door maybe? Arthur squinted his eyes to no avail.

"Arthur?!" Came Alfred's frantic voice. Arthur turned in the direction of his voice.

"I'm over here!" He called. Soon a lantern came into view, illuminating Alfred's face.

"Oh thank God!" Alfred said, racing over to Arthur and wrapping him into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that! I thought I had lost you!"

"Please put me down. I'm sore." Arthur groaned. Alfred quickly released him as the others came over.

"Jesus Arthur. Don't give us a heart attack like that!" Gilbert snapped.

"Si amigo. That was terrifying." Antonio agreed. Arthur was about to smart off when Lovino pushed his way passed them to the metal thing Arthur had ran into. Now that Arthur could get a better look at it, he could see four figures, that looked like skeletons on horses, stuck into the door.

"Well, the good news is the treasure is just beyond this door." Lovino said, holding his lantern up to it.

"The bad news…?" Alfred asked.

"The Arcadians sealed the damn door shut. And NO ONE can break an Arcadian lock." Lovino turned to Alfred. "There's no way in hell we're breaking in here." Everyone groaned.

"You mean we came all this way and almost lost Artie for NOTHING?!" Alfred shouted. Lovino nodded.

"It seems so." Arthur took the lantern from Lovino and looked up at the door.

"Maybe there's instructions on how to open it…" Arthur said, looking around the door.

"There are. But they're in Arcadian. And unless you know how to read it, we're leaving." Alfred said, sounding rather upset. Arthur huffed and looked over the door again.

"There's got to be some way…"

"Arthur-san?" Kiku called. "Is…Is your necklace glowing?" Arthur looked down and, sure enough, his necklace was glowing, going from blue to red to green to white and then back again.

"That's odd…" Arthur said, taking it off. "It's never done that before."

"Well, it's an Arcadian necklace. Maybe it has something to do with being near Arcadian technology again." Alfred said. Arthur looked over the necklace. It quickly shot out of his hands and stuck to the door, lighting it and the rest of the cavern up. There was a loud, roaring sound the quickly engulfed the crew.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO THE SHIP! NOW!" Alfred shouted, grabbing Arthur's arm. The group ran and barely made it out of the cave when there was a sudden shriek from within.

Then, silence.

"…What the hell did you do?!" Lovino shouted at Arthur. "We could have died!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen!" Arthur shouted back. "My necklace has never done that before!"

"Um…guys…" Yao said, sounding worried. The group turned towards the entrance of the cave.

And their jaws dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three, which will probably be updated again since it is also unbeta'd. Good news is my dad is now out of the hospital and my research paper for school is done so I can type more on this. In theory. Maybe.  
I own nothing but the plot- enjoy.**

* * *

Standing in the entrance of the cave were four men no one had seen. Their faces were hidden, and they stayed perfectly still.

"…where did they come from…?" Alfred asked in a low voice. The man in front laughed.

"That dreadful little cave. Those saints kept us there for _**so damn long…**_" The man chuckled, raising a bony hand to his lips and whistling. "I thank you, on behalf of all four of us Arcadian." At that, the man looked up, smiling ear to ear. "If it wasn't for you we'd still be stuck." He laughed as four mechanical horses came zooming down from the sky. Each man mounted one and road off before questions could asked. As they left, the crew turned to each other, all mutter four words:

"What did we do…?"

The crew hurried aboard the ship. Alfred, Antonio, Francis, Lovino, and Gilbert raced to the wheelhouse while the others ran to Yao's room in search of books.

"Are there any books on Arcadian lore?" Arthur asked, as he flipped through a book. Yao rummaged under his bed, flipping it over and shouting 'A-HA!'

"Here's one!" He said, opening the book. "Let's see…Here's something…" He said, reading it. His face paled and plopped himself on the floor. "Oh no…"

"Oh no what?" Arthur asked. Kiku took the book from Yao and began to read through it.

"In the beginning of Arcadia, the power was divided among five brothers, Deus, Mors, Pestilentia, Fames, and Bellum, each gifted with unimaginable power and worshiped as Gods. The five brothers ruled over Arcadia, keeping balance in the town. But soon, Mors, Pestilentia, Fames, and Bellum grew tired of looking after those they deemed 'weak' and 'ungrateful'. They vowed to destroy humanity and reshape it in their image. Deus, however, would not allow it, and with the help of his seven unnamed sons, he imprisoned them. It was said that they could be released by Deus or his sons by using one of their necklaces, which acts as a 'key'." Kiku looked up at Arthur. "So… we unleashed some sort of immortal beings…"

"That want to destroy humans. Fantastic." Arthur said, storming out of the room. "I should have given that damn necklace back to my mother!" Arthur proceeded to head towards the wheelhouse, Kiku and Yao close behind.

"Arthur-san, maybe it's just a legend-"

"They came from caves that haven't been habituated for over a hundred years and, quite frankly, they didn't look very nice." Arthur shouted, walking onto the deck. Alfred stuck his head out of the wheelhouse.

"Find anything?" He asked. Yao nodded.

"Nothing good." He said. Alfred cursed under his breath. "We should start back towards Devinport. They have a better library there." Alfred nodded.

"Everyone go to your stations. We're heading for Devinport." Alfred said. Everyone raced to their positions, leaving only Arthur on deck. He walked up to the wheelhouse with Alfred. "You look upset." Alfred said, taking hold of the wheel.

"…It's my-"

"No it's not." Alfred finished. "You didn't know what was going to happen. None of us did. And to be fair, your necklace reacted on its own. So, if anything, it's your necklace's fault." Alfred looked over at Arthur, who started laughing.

"I suppose." Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. "…Why do you think they were imprisoned in stone?"

"Well, I would assume they were evil." Alfred said, causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"I mean… why not execute them? To insure something like this didn't happen?"

"Well…" Alfred said, scratching his head. "Most Arcadians had some sort of magical gift. It was usually very subtle but it was there… if they were some of the first Arcadians then… maybe they were too powerful…" Arthur sighed. "Don't fret so much."

"It's one of my quirks." Arthur said, smiling.

"AMIGOS! AMIGOS!" Antonio shouted, running into the wheelhouse. "COME DOWNSTAIRS TO THE KITCHEN! NOW!"

"Why?"

"JUST COME ON!"

Alfred set the ship on autopilot and they ran downstairs. They walked into the kitchen to see everyone gathered around the radio.

"What's going-"

"_…And while no one is aware where these men came from, they are just destroying everything in there-"_ Before the lady on the radio could finish, there was a loud explosion, and the transmission was cut off.

"…What the hell was that?" Arthur asked.

"The four men was saw…" Yao said. "They're slaughtering Devinport." Arthur turned to Alfred, who's face instantly paled.

"…Gilbert, set the ship up as fast as it will go." Alfred said, running back to the wheelhouse. Arthur sat in the chair by the table while the others ran back to their places. After a moment, Kiku grabbed Arthur.

"Arthur-san?"

"Amelia's in Devinport…" Arthur said, fighting back tears. "What if-"

"This positively Arthur-san. Right now let's work on getting there."

~time skip~

_The Amelia _slowly pulled up to Devinport. Or rather, what was left of it. Alfred raced out of the ship, Arthur close behind. Houses and shops were still burning, blood and death still clung to the air. Devinport was leveled, just like Arcadia.

"MOM!" Alfred screamed, running towards the flower shop. "Mama can hear me!?"

"Amelia?!" Arthur shouted with Alfred, in hopes they'd find her. "Mama Jones?!" Alfred ran in front of Arthur a ways and then stopped in his tracks. "Alfie, did you find her?" Arthur asked. Alfred didn't move. "…Alfie…?"

Arthur walked up beside Alfred and dropped to his knees. There was 'AMELIA'S FLOWERS', or rather, what was left of it. There was no sign, there was only one wall, and everything else around it was burning. Arthur quickly stood up and ran towards the building.

"Amelia?!" He called, Alfred right behind him. "Amelia can you hear me? It's Arthur!"

"Mom!?" Alfred shouted. The fire popped in response. "Mom!"

"…What did I do…" Arthur asked, backpedaling. Alfred turning to him, tears in his eyes.

"Artie…" Alfred reached to grab him but Arthur just turned and ran back towards the ship. "ARTIE!"

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Arthur was shouting as he made it back to the ship. Alfred tackled him before he could get on board. "Get off of me!"

"Not until you calm down and listen to me, alright?!" Alfred shouted. Arthur struggled for a moment, but finally nodded. Alfred got up and wrapped Arthur in a hug before he could run away. "Now, don't you ever blame yourself for this. You didn't do this. You were nothing more then an innocent bystander. This was the work of those four freaks. Not you."

"But-"

"Not. You."

By that time, everyone had come back from exploring the destroyed town.

"No…no survivors…" Kiku said, looking down. "Nothing…"

"Did you…um…" Gilbert tried to asked. Arthur started crying again and Alfred shook his head, fighting back tears. "…what should we do…?"

"You can start by making room in the damn port for another ship!" Called a voice from above. The crew looked up to see Mattie standing on the deck of his ship. "What the hell happened?"

"Four evil…things came…" Alfred started, looking away.

"For their sake they had better of not touched my flower shop!" The crew looked up towards the voice. Standing next to Mattie was Amelia.

"MOM!"

"MAMA JONES!" Amelia smiled.

"Geez you go with your son to get supplies once and your whole town get destroyed. I'm getting to old for this."

_ The Superior_ pulled up next to _The Amelia_, and as soon as Amelia stepped onto the dock The Amelia's crew wrapped her in a very tight and loving group hug.

"So, who wants to tell me what's going on?" Amelia asked. Arthur looked down at the ground.

"I unleashed something…" Arthur said. Alfred glared at him.

"No, _we_ unleashed something. I said you can't blame yourself."

"If anything it's our fault." Antonio said, pointing to himself and Gilbert. "We found the map." Gilbert nodded in agreement. "What the hell are those men anyway?"

"Back up here. What did you unleash?" Amelia asked.

"Four men from a cave in Dove Caverns." Alfred said. Amelia slapped the back of Alfred's head.

"First off, why the hell were you idiots going to Dove Caverns?"

"Treasure hunt…?" Another slap.

"You guys are idiots." Amelia said, rubbing her forehead. "This is bad…"

"What did we unleash?" Arthur asked. Amelia looked at him and sighed.

"…Have you ever heard the story of the Apocalypse?"

"The day the human race would be exterminated?" Yao asked. Amelia nodded.

"It almost happened a thousand years ago. It was stopped by imprisoning the ones who would cause it." Amelia let out a long sigh. "You idiots just unleashed the Four Horsemen…"

* * *

**Just to clarify, the 'five people mentioned are the Four Horsemen, Pestilence, Famine, War, and Death, and the fifth is God and the Seven Saints are the Seven Archangels. Now, although I myself am not a very religious person I know some people are. If this offended anyone I am very very very very very sorry. I would never offended anyone unintentionally. I was doing my research on the Four Horsemen and the Archangels the best that I could so it will be close to their actual stories, but still make sense here. Because the end of the world is about to happen. Thanks Arthur. But yeah I just wanted to let you guys know that. Again I apologize if I offended you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAH! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Life has become a little hectic and I am kind of in a writing slum with this story, so updates will be slow. But it will be finished, I promise. My grandmother went into the hospital, and then my fiance's sister was having complications with her unborn child and just JADHFASHDFJASHDFHAWKFHWUHWQEHFLAHSDFKHAS! Sometimes life just sucks and makes me want to stay in bed all day until it starts getting better. But what are you gonna do? So, here is chapter four. I am sorry it is short. I'll make it up to you soon because sexy times chapter five or six. Probably six.  
I own nothing but the idea and my design of the our four badguys.**

* * *

"Four Horsemen? Like Pestilence, Famine, War and Death?" Gilbert asked. Amelia nodded. "Oh that is just fucking fantastic. That is exactly what I wanted to do when I woke up this morning." Gilbert snorted. "I woke up and said 'Eh, it's a good day to start the apocalypse today.'"

"How are we suppose to stop them?" Alfred asked. "I mean, they can be stopped, right?"

"Blessed silver. Anyone that can make that can craft you a weapon and bless it will kill them. That's the legend at least." Arthur sighed and rubbed his head.

"Where the hell are we going to get blessed silver…?"

"Silver is no big deal. It's the blessed part we're gonna have trouble with." Alfred corrected. "Devinport and Alchemilla were the only towns that had churches. Both of which are gone." Lovino huffed and stood up straight.

"No." He said. "Before you guys came and got me and Feliciano from Havengate we were… ordained priest in Alchemilla… Get some silver and Feliciano and I can bless it. Problem solved." At that, Antonio picked Lovino up in a hug.

"That's amazing Lovi! I'm so proud of you!"

"PUT ME DOWN BASTARD!"

"So, we go to Mecha and buy some silver? Ludwig and I can craft some bad ass weapons for everyone. Plus silvers pretty cheap there." Gilbert suggested. Alfred nodded before turning to Matthew.

"What about you? You in?" He asked. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah. Make sure to craft me something good. I'm taking mom to Aero first. She'll be safe there."

"Now hold on a minute-" Amelia started before her sons turned to her.

"You're staying in Aero." They said in unison. "No arguing." Amelia huffed.

"Fine. You boys just be careful. _All_ of you." Amelia warned.

The crews loaded onto their ships, agreeing to meet in Mecha. Alfred took control of the wheel as _The Amelia _zoomed through the sky. Arthur stood next to him, staring out of the window.

"I told you not to blame yourself." Alfred said, not looking away from the sky. Arthur turned to him.

"I'm not."

"You're sulking."

"I can sulk for different reasons."

"The only reason I know of would be the Horsemen." Arthur bit his lip nervously. "…So I was right?"

"No." Arthur scoffed, walking up behind Alfred. He laid his head on his shoulders and sighed. "…Just… thinking…"

"Of?"

"…The nightmares…" Arthur whispered. Alfred let out a soft 'Oh'. He turned and kissed Arthur's head.

"Those are just nightmares. Just dreams." Alfred said. "There's no sense in getting worked up over them."

"…You died…" Arthur whispered, wrapping his arms around Alfred. "You were killed…"

"By who?" Alfred asked. Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "It always starts in some… place I don't recognize. There's a man there with a pale hood and he has a pale dagger. He tries to stab me but you move me out of the way, and he kills you instead." Arthur took a deep breath fighting back tears. "I… I can't move in my dream, like I'm paralyzed."

"Hey," Alfred turned to Arthur and hugged him close. "It's alright Arthur. I'm here and I'll make sure that's not going to happen." Arthur smiled into Alfred's chest. "No one can kill the hero."

"It's stupid stuff like that that gets you killed fool." Arthur chuckled, looking up at Alfred. "I'm going to check on Kiku, see if he needs anything."

"Alright." Alfred kissed him and turned back to the wheel. "If you pass Gil on the way send him up here."

Arthur made his way down to the sickbay. Kiku was looking through his supply of medicines and tools. He looked up as Arthur walked in.

"Yes Arthur-san, do you need anything?"

"Not really. I thought you might need help. Francis and Yao chase me out of the kitchen if I try to help." Kiku lightly chuckled.

"They do that to Antonio too." Kiku tossed a bag to Arthur. "You can help me find the empty bottles that need to be refilled while we're in Mecha. And if you see any broken tool grab it too."

The crew worked away as _The Amelia _sailed into Mecha an hour later. Ludwig looked up as the ship landed.

"I wasn't expecting you guys back for a while." He said. "Did Gilbert brake something."

"Shut up West!" Gilbert yelled from the deck. "This is serious business." The crew exited the ship and explained the situation to Ludwig. Ludwig sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I remember Vatti telling us stories about them growing up. If this what you guys unleashed we're going to be in some serious trouble." He looked at Alfred. "Just tell us what you want crafted. It might take a day with the amount of people but Gilbert and I will get it done as fast as we can."

"And Lovino and I can bless them." Feliciano added. "Just make sure you craft me something nice."

"You aren't coming Feliciano." Lovino and Ludwig said in unison. Feliciano frowned.

"Oh yes I am. My brother and husband aren't going off fighting without me. That's not how this family works and you know it." Lovino snorted.

"Fine. Make him silver armor if you can." Feliciano frowned but Ludwig nodded.

"Alright. Kiku and Arthur said they were going to buy some silver at the market for us. They should be back so-"

Before Alfred could finish, there was an explosion outside. Alfred's eyes widen and he and the others ran outside.

"Alfred!" Matthew yelled, running towards his brother. Alfred grabbed hold of him and pulled him inside the house.

"Mattie what happened?"

"They… these men on mechanical horses ambushed us after we dropped Mom off…" Matthew grabbed his arm. "The green one tried to slash me. Missed anything vital."

"Wait in here. I'll be back."

Alfred stepped back outside and saw the four men on their horses, smiling at the crew.

"It seems we meet again…" One taunted. "I'm afraid we never got a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Mors. These are my brothers Pestilentia, Bellum, and Fames. We are The Four Horsemen." The one with the pale hood said, bowing slightly. "Now, why don't you surrender and make this easier then Devinport."

"Mechians don't give up that easily." Gilbert snorted. "So why don't you take your pretty little mechanical horses away from here before we turn them into scrap metal." Mors laughed.

"Don't mock us boy. We are Gods."

"Really, because from my point of view you're a bunch of bitches."

"Gilbert…" Alfred warned. The one in red snorted and swung his hammer at Gilbert, sending him into the side of the house with loud crack.

"GIL!" Ludwig shouted, running to his brother. The white one raised his crossbow.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He turned to the others.

"I can take this town myself. Go play in the other cities." He hissed. Mors nodded and turned, riding off. The red and green one followed suit. The white one then turned back to the crew and gave a crooked smile. "I am Fames. I'd start praying to your impudent God now."


	5. A note

I am so so so so so sorry about the lack of updates. Life kind of threw me and the family threw a tailspin. First my stepdad was in the hospital and then my grandmother was in the hospital and then there was a brief moment where I thought I might become a mom and I paniced then we had to move and just SDJFDSAKJFDSAKFDSFSDFSDHFJSHFJSHDFJKHGKJSDHFKJSDHF KJASHDFKJSAHDFKJSHFDLASDFHSLJFDHLKJDSAHF.

HOWEVER!

Things are starting to get settled down. And I should be able to work on the story some more. Because you guys desever it for sticking with me when I'm sure some of you want to pull your hair out and beat me with a tuna.

-Tasha


End file.
